


TF2 Dump

by Jakarva



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakarva/pseuds/Jakarva
Summary: I might take requests, but atm it's just gonna be a dump of little scenes I think of. Mostly going to be for Medic or Engineer
Relationships: Engineer (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Nightmares (platonic Engie/reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I know TF2 takes place in the 1960s, but there will be some discrepancies.

You startled awake, bolting upwards with a gasp and looking around the dark room. Another nightmare. You sighed, It took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the very little light filtering in from the moon. You blinked a few times, squinting to try to read the clock but gave up, it's not like it mattered. The perpetual war between RED and BLU had been put on hold due to a global sickness, during the past months time seems to have ceased existing.  
Tears began to well in your eyes as the dream seemed burned into your brain and started to replay. You took a deep shaking breath and swung your legs over the side of the bed, your feet pressing to the cold floor. You got up, stepping out of your room quietly to look down the hall. The dim lights overhead hummed, giving you the comfort of not being in total silence. Your nose scrunched in thought, you'd normally go to Dell or Ludwig, but they'd been having their own issues sleeping. You shook lightly, scared and not wanting to burden your friends and colleagues so you padded down the hall in the opposite direction.

You found yourself walking towards the workshop and medbay. If the Medic had been up you'd surely have heard his violin by now so you kept walking, the quiet plapping of your bare feet keeping you company. You paused, straining your ears to listen when you heard some faint bass thumping from the workshop. You poked your head inside to see Engie hunched over the workbench scribbling something down.  
"...Dell?" You murmured just loud enough to be heard over the Dire Straits playing.  
"Hmm?" He ran a hand over his face and swiveled on his seat to look at you. He was in a well worn team shirt and a pair of sweats- he probably couldn't sleep either- "'nother nightmare, darlin'?" He drawled softly. You couldn't force the words out so you only nodded. "Well c'mere." He murmured.  
You toyed with the fraying sleeve of your sweater before finally stepping inside and letting the door click shut behind you. He hopped off of the stool and offered you his hand. You quickly slipped your smaller one into his, letting him pull you over to the small worn sofa by his cork boards.  
You sniffled quietly trying to shake the horrifying images from your mind once more. The smaller man settled into the old sofa, his robotic eye faintly glowing as he watched you.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Your breath hitched and you shook your head. You eyed him for a moment, your nose scrunched up. "I don't bite." he soothed gently and pat the spot net to him, letting you move at your own pace. You slowly tucked your legs under yourself on the cushion.  
"C-" you cleared your throat "can I have a h-hug?" You hated how vulnerable you sounded, but you were scared and touch starved-  
"Of course."  
You smiled softly, the both of you had been here countless times by now, he never forced you to tell him. He'd sit and listen if you wanted or you'd both listen to the radio. You wrapped your arms around him, humming as he laid back. You pressed your cheek against his chest, listening to his heart calmly beat. You felt the fingers of his gunslinger slide gently against your back. You hadn't realized how cold you were until you felt how _warm_ he was. Dell was warm, welcome, and comforting. He held you gently, carding a hand through your hair as you shook lightly in his arms. He couldn't promise that the nightmares would stop, but he knew that either he or Ludwig would be there to help you. He blinked softly when he felt you stop trembling.

He supposed his blueprints could wait.


	2. Prompt: "you have something on your face....it was me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the Medic, he's my favorite mans

The Wildcard watched him carefully as she peeled off her uniform coat. The Medic had a sullen look on his face like he was deep in thought somewhere else- they had won today, yet he seemed downtrodden. The tall German ran on apparent autopilot, easily looking through his teammates as he finished putting his gear away and stalked from respawn.  
A gentle elbow to the ribs pulled her attention back, causing her to glance down at Dell.  
"Why don't ya go see who pissed in his cheerios?" He offered lowly, the two of them seemingly had been the only ones to notice Ludwig's change in demeanor. She blinked for a moment, her eyes trailing back to the medic's broad shoulders as he moved almost robotically down the hall. "Go on, git." She stumbled a little when Dell pushed her (probably with more force than intended given he used his gunslinger hand.) She huffed and readjusted her shirt before following out the door.  
The Wildcard easily caught up with her team's Medic and fell into step beside him, letting the silence linger. The man was easily just ghosting through his motions, only cracking out of it at the small squeak his companion let out when the medbay door sung right into her chest.  
"Oh," he mumbled, blinking almost dumbly "Hallo, Wildcard." He cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses upon his face. "Are you alright?"  
She sighed and caught her breath.  
"Maybe a little bruised, but fine otherwise." She gave a half-hearted thumbs up with a lopsided smile.  
The taller man gave a jerky and awkward nod.  
"Gut, gut." Her nose scrunched up as he looked away.  
"What's bothering you, Viky?" She inquired much more softly, watching him as he easily hoisted himself into his table- the steel cold and grounding. A small hint of a smile curled at the edge of his lip at the nickname. There was a pregnant pause heavy in the air.  
"..." He stopped and pulled his glasses from his face, scrubbing them with his coat before replacing them, his icy eyes landing on her once more. "Y/n.." Ludwig sighed "I should have done better out there today." His nose crinkled with a grimace in distaste for his performance "the team went through respawn too many times und it is my job to keep them _out_ of it." He busied himself with removing his gloves, giving him something else to look at. She softened her gaze on him and stepped closer, thighs gently brushing against his knees and causing him to look at her once more.  
"That's not your fault," Wildcard murmured "they were particularly aggressive today, you're only one man." Medic's tense features relaxed slightly at her words before he looked away again, softly shaking his head.  
_"Dennoch."_  
_"Nein."_ she responded firmly, placing her hands on his biceps, a small smirk curling her lip when he cocked a brow at her. The elder man let out a heavy sigh, examining the calluses on the pads of his hands.  
Wildcard took this moment to gently glide her hands up his shoulders, past his neck and resting to cup his cheeks. Y/n nudged his knees apart so she could step closer, her legs pressing against the metal table. Ludwig's brow creased with inquiry as he watched her carefully.  
"What are you doing, teuer?" His voice was soft and low while he leaned into her hands- the contact welcome. She didn't know what the word meant, but she smiled softly, with the way he spoke it, it couldn't be bad. She smiled genuinely, her thumb brushing across the stubble on his cheek almost absently.  
_"Hold on, there's something on your face.."_ she mumbled, a small giggle leaving her at his confusion. She shook out some of her nerves and pulled his face closer, hesitating a moment when his breath ghosted her lips before pressing into him in a gentle kiss. Ludwig was surprised, going ridgid for a moment before settling unsure hands against her hips. Steely eyes drifted closed, staying that way when she pulled away and pressed her forehead to his.  
_"It was me."_ she grinned as he flushed a bright pink across his nose and up the tips of his ears.  
"You always were sneaky, Shatz."


End file.
